Screws with nuts screwed onto the grub screw of the screw are known as holding devices, which can exercise a clamping force on the component to be held or to be connected, or, alternatively, screws which can be screwed into a threaded hole. The connecting pieces that are to be attached to one another or, alternatively, to the component to be held, are arranged between the head of the screw and the nut that is screwed onto the grub screw. Screw connections do however have the disadvantage that they require a relatively time intensive attachment process. On top of this, an access must generally be made possible on both sides of the components that are to be connected, so as to have access both to the head of the screw as well as to the nut. For example, a screw must be turned multiple times, until the same is screwed deeply enough into the threaded hole. In the case of push-through screws, it is necessary to provide the pin ends, and, in the case of stud screws, frequently also the other pin ends, with a nut. In the case of a multitude of screwed-on connections, this adds enormously to the fitting time.
Furthermore, attachment device clips are known, for example, from WO 2012/104250 A1.
A clip known from WO 2012/104250 A1 exhibits a head with a head contact surface. A shaft extends from the head along a longitudinal axis. The shaft exhibits an attachment end with a contact surface that faces the head contact surface. The connection pieces that are to be connected with the holding device are arranged between the head contact surface and the contact surface of the shaft (clip surface), whereby the shaft reaches through an opening foreseen in the connection pieces or alternatively the component. In the process, it is foreseen that the clip surface is designed on a sprung element of the shaft. The spring tension pre-tensions the element in a direction away from the longitudinal axis of the shaft. This allows for the shaft of the clip to be threaded through the opening of the components, whereby in so doing the element that is spring-loaded against the spring tension moves along the longitudinal axis of the shaft and thereby the circumference of the shaft in the area of the clip is reduced. Following passage through the opening, the spring-loaded element returns to its starting position and thereby expands the circumference of the shaft. This prevents the shaft from being pulled through the opening once again. That which is a disadvantage to the known clips is that such clips cannot generate any clamping force.
A plug-in coupling for a detachable connection of a first component with a second component is known from DE 201 07 949 U1. The plug-in coupling exhibits an elastic deformable pan-like coupling section with an attachment section fixed to the first component and a ball socket that is shaped onto it and an elastic deformable ball-like coupling portion with a fastening section that is attached to the second component, a ball head that can be snapped into the ball socket and an intermediate section between the fastening section and the ball head. The ball socket of the pan-like coupling section is provided on its outer side with multiple recesses distributed in the direction of its circumference. This plug-in coupling also exhibits the disadvantage that access is required on both sides of the components that are to be held or connected.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,267,543 B1 discloses a bayonet interlock for attachment of a first plate on a second plate. The bayonet interlock comprises a screw-shaped element, that can mesh by twisting into the second plate and furthermore a plunger pin, which can mesh with the first plate, so as to ensure the screw-shaped element. The bayonet interlock known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,267,543 B1 has the disadvantage of the manipulation, which requires a precise alignment and a subsequent insertion as well as turning of the screw-shaped element. The openings that are foreseen on the first and second plates for the passing through of the screw-shaped element must be specially aligned with one another and exhibit a shape that is adjusted to the screw-shaped element. U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,394 also discloses a bayonet interlock for the attachment of two plate-shaped components.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,217,585 discloses an attachment device in the form of a cage nut, that essentially consists of a sheet steel cage. The sheet steel cage can be attachable on a carrier. The cage holds a nut in openings which are designed in parallel flanges which point upwards. There are curved sections, that are directed upwards in a curved-shaped in a plane that is set at a right-angle to the plane of the flange, which are axially arranged to the corresponding sides of the body and which protrude upwards to a height that is equal to or greater than the height of the flange. The curved sections are designed as open curves and serve the purpose as spring elements or energy storage, to achieve an elastic flexion. A further disadvantage of the attachment device known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,217,585 is likewise that one is dealing with a screw-attachment, in which an access must be ensured from both sides of the component that is to be held, so as to be able to carry out the attachment.
The invention therefore has the purpose of providing a device for holding a component that is readily manageable, with which a clamping force can be created between the components that are to be fastened or alternatively to be held.
The purpose is solved by the object of Claim 1. Advantageous embodiments are indicated in the subclaims and in the description here below.